So Pathetic
by 21angle
Summary: He's bored and she's always up for anything. She's truly pathetic. What could have happened on 1x06, when Damon turned Vicki.


**So Pathetic.**

_- One Shot -_

* * *

_About a shotgun wedding_

_And a stain on my shirt  
Don't believe everything that you breathe  
You get a parking violation  
And a maggot on your sleeve  
So shave your face  
With some mace in the dark  
Saving' all your food stamps  
And burning' down the trailer park_

_(Yo. Cut it.)_  
_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

* * *

Damon stared down at the young girl who laid on the couch wallowing in her own self pity. Ok, not exactly. She was passed out from all the blood he'd taken. But it wasn't his fault. No sir. It was St. Stefan's. The little ass hat shouldn't have stolen his ring and everything would have been peachy keen. She wouldn't be there and they'd all be fine. But no, Stefan always had to be the hero, no matter what.

He'd gone down to the cemetery to find something to eat and he'd found it. 3 hyped up druggies, so high that the hunt wasn't needed. Easy Targets. Idiots. Then he'd gotten a small side platter. The girl simply didn't want to die, no matter how hard he hit her. He'd almost drained her dry, twice, yet there she was. Bleeding annoyingly heavily into his expensive couch. Yeah, she needed to wake up, like now.

"Mmm, I got you good didn't I?" He asked though she was too busy slipping in and out of consciousness all the while moaning in pain.

"Well," He observed picking up his tumbler, "_You're_ not gonna be any fun today." He downed his drink in one go, relishing in the sight burn as it went down his throat smoothly.

He sighed looking down at the girl. He was bored. He was never bored. Stupid Stefan, he just had to be the almighty Salvatore savior all the time. Now here he was, stuck inside the Boarding house. No sun ring; which meant avoiding every ray of sun in the house. This meant he had to be careful. Damon Salvatore didn't do careful. He did reckless.

"I am _so_ gonna regret this," He said to himself getting up from his chair and behind the restless form of a bleeding Vicki.

He bit swiftly into his wrist without so much as batting an eyelash, "Ok." He sighed as he forced his bleeding wrist into her mouth. She struggled a bit, moaning at the taste and the feeling of being uncomfortable.

"Ok," He sighed ignoring all he cries and whines. He breathing picked up as she tried to protest against his bleeding wrist. But it was no use really; she was completely and utterly stuck. "Drink up,"

"Drink it up," He said in a bored voice. "Don't drip." He reprimanded.

"Good girl," He praised bored resting his chin against her head. She was moaning against his skin, gripping his wrist forcefully. "That's it,"

'_God this is going to be a disaster,' _He thought as she sucked the coppery tasting life force out of him. Only time would tell,

* * *

Vicki towel dried her hair before she noticed her neck. She ran the towel over the mark a few times before turning to Damon who sat leaning up against the wall drinking. "What did you give me?"

"Some blood, you **loved** it." He said downing another glass.

"I did?"

Damon nodded silently, not bothering to give her any sort of response or reply. "Wait," She paused coming to stand in front of him, "I'm confused. How did I get here?"

He walked to her and held her gaze before widening his eyes. Her face went blank as her jaw went slightly slack as he began to compel her.

"We met in the woods, you were drunk, I attacked you," He recited in a calm voice, "And then, I killed all of your friends and brought you here."

"I fed you some blood, you **loved** it." He stated and her mouth twitched a bit through, no despite, the compulsion. "And now we're gonna party until the sun. goes. down."

She smiled as she was released from his manipulative mind control, "Ok, but can I have another, uh, hit? That blood was sooooo good."

Damon smirked slightly at her junkie ways, "Only if I can."

She smiled and immediately bared her wrist to him with no compulsion necessary. Damon smirked and bit into his wrist offering it to her before sinking his pointy fangs into her wrist, the blood immediately flooding into his mouth. She winced slightly at the feeling but made a face of pleasure at the pain, she like it. She bit into his wound and began drinking, loving the way it set her body on fire and built up her strength.

Here's to a day of partying…

* * *

Music blared loudly throughout the boarding house. Vicki sat in her grey tank top and a cute little pair of panties, dancing with herself. Damon leaned up against a table as he drank straight out of the bottle.

"I am _so_ over Tyler, so over him!"

"I knew from the beginning that I was only just a piece of ass to him but I thought maybe if he got to know me better he'd see something more,"

"But no," Damon watched her with interest as he picked up his bottle. "Now, Jeremy on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me, as something more."

"And I like that," Vicki moaned slightly rolling around on the carpet.

"Jeremy, huh?" Damon remarked getting up from the table. "Elena's brother?"

"Yeah," She smiled getting up from her spot on the Persian rug. "So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together."

"So, Jeremy was always hanging around and crushing on me," Vicki paused staring at Damon in confusion.

"Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend?" She remarked curiously. "You're totally cool, and so hot."

"I know," Damon smirked as if it were that obvious.

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

"I've been in love," He said- his tone of voice changing slightly. "It's painful, pointless and overrated." He grabbed her hands trying to pull her closer to him.

"Except, when it isn't," She said twirling away. They danced slightly around the couch "No more talking, let's…dance!" He said.

She giggled as he picked her up and twirled her around before dipping her dramatically while her sounds of laughter sounded through the house.

Vicki dipped herself to the floor running her hands through her hair and all over her body. Damon did his sexy little weirdo dance, bourbon bottle in hand, of course. He twirled himself in a circle before setting the bottle down. He turned to the banister, and although it looked as if he were running to it, he was soon on top of it dancing the Damon way.

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world_

He did a sexy cha-cha while rolling his hips in only a way he could do. His abs rippled in the light though, it wasn't really on him. Otherwise he'd be burning. Can't have that,

_Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

He made a gesture with one finger, a come hither motion, while he rolled his hips sexily. She smirked wiggling her hips and made the same gesture with two fingers.

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

Damon and Vicki danced though the downstairs' hallways. Damon guided her with on hand, their finger interlocked, both hands in the air. His other hand holding the bottle to his lips as they dance. He twirled her around as he shook her hips sexily.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

They danced together up the stairs. They looked kind of good together, the way their bodies moved together. The pair worked their way into Stefan's bedroom, destroying all his belongings. Trashing his room was funny and entertaining. Damon threw all his books off of the bookshelf, smashing glasses and throwing things. Vicki bounced on the bed throwing some of his pillows and messing up his sheets.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Damon stared at the picture of a beautiful 1864 Katherine. The love of his life, in a way he was pissed at her eternally. Why did she turn Stefan? She promised him that they'd be together. Yet she left him; and turned his brother. It was supposed to be him and him only, not Stefan. Never Stefan.

* * *

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

The two danced together, huddled together in a warm lover's embrace. They danced in a circle as they listened to Greenday.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach, with Pete." She rambled into his shoulder pathetically. "He drives trucks,"

He stroked her hair comfortingly as they danced. Her life story was interesting but he was more concerned about the way her body moved with his. Damn, she smelt good. She'd used his expensive shampoo when she'd showered.

"I don't remember my dad," She said sadly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "But from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"You're life is so _pathetic_," He said as he played with the ends of her golden brown hair.

"Yeah, I mean I'm the screwed up one." Vicki said tightening her arms around his firm torso. "Matt's got it so easy, he's the golden boy."

Damon ran his hand from the ends of her long hair to her head holding it close to his neck. He didn't do comfort by any means…but she just made him feel. And listening to her life story tugged at the strings of his heart. It pissed him off that she was treated so poorly.

"He's gonna get a football scholarship, and marry Elena," She rambled Matt's future plans, "Have a lawnmower and some babies and-"

She sighed pulling away from his neck to look at him, "When I think of my future, I just come up blank."

"You are so damn interesting," He said his hand cupping her cheek while stroking her chin with the pad of his thumb. "I mean you don't have one hint, of self esteem." One hand played with her hair while the other stroked her face sweetly. He didn't do affectionate…this was odd.

_One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ..._

"None," She shook her head in agreement.

He leaned in so their foreheads were matched together while he continued to touch her lovingly. They sighed together both wondering how she'd gotten a life so awful.

"I think I know what can help you,"

"And what's that?"

He ran his fingers through her hair over and over kissing her forehead before looking into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Sex."

With that he crashed his lips to hers pulling her to him, grinding their hips together. It was wrong. God, it was so wrong. She loved Jeremy…maybe. He loved Katherine…maybe. She was hurting and so very pathetic. And he was bored and confused about his entire life. Both were searching for a purpose in life, for love. No one truly cared about them. Sure Vicki had Matt, but Matt had a future, she had nothing. He had Stefan, but even his brother didn't want him around. And Katherine, well that's pretty self explanatory.

She moaned at the taste of him, the feel of his arousal grinding into her stomach. She knew it was wrong, but he felt so good. The feel of his lips against hers' was un-explainable.

Their moves were in frenzy. He ran his muscled hands down her legs to her thighs and hoisted her tanned and toned body onto his hips, causing her to wrap her long slender legs around him. She ran her fingers through his raven black hair as he devoured her mouth as if it were his last meal. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, his arousal pressed to her bum, her wet center pressed to his stomach.

He released her lips from his death grip before looking in her eyes, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," She whispered biting her plump bottom lip. "I want you."

"Good," He smirked blurring her into his room and onto his bed. "Because, I'm very determined to have you, my dear."

He hovered above her, balancing himself on his forearms, staring into her haunting brown eyes. "As pathetic as you may be, you really are gorgeous."

With that comment in the air, Damon immediately crashed his lips down to hers. She moaned kissing him back, the passion that was between the two wasn't deniable, and that'd be impossible. They both loved every second of it, though they were cautious to admit.

She wrapped her olive limbs around his back, her heels digging into his ass. Her arms gripped him firmly, her nails digging almost painfully into his back. He made a face of pain yet relished in it as it mixed with the pleasure. He could feel the skin begin to chip away in the crescent moon marks. He quickly shed them of their clothes until they were both kissing bare. He held her cheek in the palm of his hand, his thumb stroking the flesh there. Her lips molded to his as they moved them in sync, as one. Underneath him a bare naked Vicki ran her hands up and down his firm chest, she loved the feeling of his bulging muscles. It was one thing to look and another to simply touch when he was wearing one of those sexy muscle hugging bad boy yummy shirts. The best option was to touch, and touch she did.

He pulled away from their hot kiss to stare down into her eyes as he guided himself into her warm heat.

"Do you have any…?" She blushed beat red.

He smirked at her, "I'm a vampire," He stated slowly pushing into her groaning at her tightness. "We can't procreate," He smirked evilly retracting before slamming back into her roughly all the while saying, "But we'd love to try."

Fuck, she feels so unbelievable to him. So damn wet, and Lord, could she possibly be any fucking tighter? He pins her arms above her head as he plows into her pussy. She's crying out his names and other curses as he fucks her into oblivion. Damn, he's so fucking huge; he's filling her in ways she's only imagined.

He doesn't know where his body begins and where hers ends. But it's ok. He likes it like that. He likes how their so different yet similar in every way that counts. He's thrusting into her harder, picking up his pace slowly.

She starts to quiver, shaking as she feels her upcoming release. "Damn, oh fuck! Yes! Yes! DAMON!"

"That's right, baby," He grunts pounding into her tighter. "Scream for me."

Then they're both groaning into each others' mouth as they kiss passionately. His tongue seeks her and he immediately matches the rhythm he's got going with his devil tongue. "Fuck! So. Fucking. Tight!"

Then it's over. She's wailing her release. Screaming about how fucking amazing his cock is. How she's coming and coming hard. How she's never felt this before. How it feels like she had to pee. Reality is the poor girls' squirting and has never felt it before. He's pounding against her G-Spot, tweaking her clit, over and over as he meets his own release. He's ripping open his wrist and feeding into her, muffling her cries of pleasure. Then he's groaning and grunting his own as he spills himself inside her over and over. He sinks his fangs into her neck as he slowly bought down his violent pounding to gentle but satisfying thrusts.

When it's over he's holding her tightly. He's still buried to a hilt inside of her. She's still dripping wet. And he's semi hard. She's breathing heavily. As if he. Though, it's not really necessary.

He looks down at her with a smile, "You really are kind of pathetic."

She leans up and captures his lips, "But?"

He pecks her lips before brushing her hair out of her eyes. "But, despite it, we're still gonna have so much fun together,"

"In death."With that he snaps her neck. Ending her life and planning a new one where the two immortal beings will take on the world. Pathetically that is…

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? It's totally pointless, and a little dry on smut, but it's alright. Right? Anyway, I told you all you'll receive many One-Shots starring Damon Salvatore's lovers. Well, here's another. Review!**


End file.
